Malestorm of The Jinchuriki
by SamWang
Summary: What would Naruto’s life have been like if he had a guardian like him to love him and help him become Hokage? Read and find out.


Malestorm of The Jinchuriki.

Naruto ran from the villagers like his life depended upon it. He had made the mistake of going to the festival that celebrated the defeat of the Kyuubi no Youko. He wanted to see what the festival was like, since he had never gone before. He started to wish he hadn't.

It was like the villagers hated him even more on this day than any other. He didn't get more than one hundred yards in when out of no where a sake bottle hit him in the head hard. He stood there stunned for a moment with blood flowing down his face from the impact of the bottle hitting his head. A single tear escaped down his whisker marked face.

He felt a fist hit him in the back of his head almost knocking him out and slammed in the cobblestone ground. He knew that no good would come of this if he stayed there, so getting up as fast as his little four year old body could he ran away form his attackers. He ran down the main road looking for any way to lose the ever growing mob trailing behind him.

He turned down a alley way that turned out to a dead end at which he fell to the ground and curled up into a fetal position and prepared him self for the worst, but it never came. There was a killing intent so strong and evil that the mob halted in there tracks. Some soiled them selves while others passed out from the pressure of it.

"What do you think your are DOING?" said the stranger that had stopped the mob.

"Killing the Demon Spawn. What else?" slurred a drunk in front of the stranger.

That was the last thing he would ever say as the stranger withdrew a sword from his hip and then replaced it like he never drew it. The drunk stood there for a moment then blood and guts spewed form his chest or what was left of it any way and fell to the ground dead.

"I don't know what this child did but he doesn't look like a demon to me." "I would know!" replied the stranger menacingly.

"..." was all the mob had to said.

"Leave now or I WILL KILL ALL of you!" said the stranger as charka started to flare around him forming shadows over his visage.

At that precise second the Hokage and a squad of ANBU appeared.

"All right take every one but Orochi to Ibiki and Anko!" commanded the Hokage to a ANBU with a Weasel mask while pointing to the man in front of Naruto.

"Hi Hokage-sama." replied the Weasel masked ANBU.

"Sarutobi-sesnei, its been a while has it not?" asked Orochi while turning around and picking up a knocked out Naruto.

"Hi. It has been much to long my student!" sighed Sarutobi running a hand through his thinning hair.

"Follow me to the tower so we can get Naruto checked out."

Hi, sensei Hi." replied Orochi as he followed his old sensei to the rooftops towards the Hokage tower.

It took all of ten minutes to reach the Hokage tower. They entered through the window into the hokage office and Orochi set Naruto down on the couch and started to do medical scan on the boy to make sure he was fine.

"Well?" asked the Hokage while he pressed the intercom button on his desk and asked that some tea be brought in right away.

"He is fine. The Kyuubi has already healed all of his injuries. Just worn out from that horrible experience." Replied Orochi through gritted teeth.

"I take it by that little run in that he is not seen as the hero his father wanted him to be, but the fox himself?" he asked.

"Hi to my ever lasting sham that is the case."

"The villagers and most of the shin obi see him as the demon that killed there loved ones."

"He has been alone since that day it was sealed in him. I could only trust a few to watch over him without killing him. That number is dropping every day." Sarutobi said with a hitch in his voice.

"How may attempts?" asked Orochi.

"Two hundred and fifty times that I know of." he replied.

"WHAT??" Orochi screamed with killer intent and charka flaring around him savagely.

Every where in Konohagakure no Sato people felt the pressure pushing down on there shoulders. It was as bad as the charka of the Kyuubi no Youko. Villagers and shinobi alike froze in there tracks fearing that they would die that night. Oh how right many of them where.

"I request that I be reinstated as a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato as well as Uzumaki Naruto's legal guardian?" asked Kusangi Orochi.

"..."

"Um sensei are you all right?" he asked as he walked around to Sarutobi and gently shook him.

"Oh, yes Orochi I am fine. Just a little shocked is all." he answered.

Sarutobi rustled through his desk drawer and pulled out a Konoha head band and the adoption papers for Orochi to sign. He then got up and pulled out his pipe and packed some tobacco in it and lit it with a minor katon jutsu. As he smoked his pipe Orochi singed all the adoption forms and sat them back on the hokage's desk.

He then put the head band around his left bicep and tied it. He caught the Jonin vest that the Hokage tossed to him and put it on. He turned around to look at Naruto then remembered that he did not have a any place to go.

"Hokage-sama is my clan estate still available for me to use?" He asked not quite sure since it had been about fifteen years since he had last lived there.

"Hi it is and in good condition as well." stated the Hokage.

Orochi looked at his sensei wondering what he meant by in good condition. It had been fifteen years since he had last set foot in it, surely it would be a mess with no one to clean it or keep up the grounds. Maybe his sensei was getting senile in his old age.

Sarutobi seeing his old students confusion was about to tell him what he meant when Naruto woke up.

"Hey old man, where am I, and who is he?" asked Naruto barley above a whisper pointing at Orochi.

Orochi couldn't help but chuckle at Naruto's nick name for the Hokage. Sarutobi smiled kindly at the boy.

"We are in my office at the Hokage Tower and his name is Kusangi Orochi Naruto. He is your adopted father." he replied mentally counting down the seconds till Naruto would jump for joy. It didn't take long.

"YES, YES, YES, I have a family." yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs.

"Thank you Orochi-ni-san!!" he said with a genuine smile not one of his fake ones.

"Hi your welcome otuoa. Well what do you say we go get some ramen. Then we will get you belongings and then go to our new home naruto?" asked Orochi.

"The only belongings I have is whats one me ni-san." he replied in a whisper.

Orochi heart broke at the dejected look on his sons face. Oh he wanted to storm out of the Hokage Tower and kill every frack'n village he could find and that would be a lot. However he kept his cool thinking that he had more important things to do. Like cheer up the lil guy and then get him to his old Clan home. Then get him new shinobi clothes that didn't say "Here I am Come and Kill Me." First thing first.

"Don't worry Naruto lets go get some dinner and then go home. Then we can get you all kinds of cool stuff like clothes and weapons and books and toys." "Any thing you want you'll get!"

"Really ni-san?" Naruto responded totally shocked that any one would be this nice to him much less get him new stuff and food.

"Yes Really Naruto!" "Lets go to The Ichiraku Ramen Bar."

"Yeah I get to see Teuchi and Ayame-chan and get ramen to. Your the best." Naruto said running up and hugging Orochi with a death grip.

Ayame-chan was the thought that ran through both adults minds. Sarutobi stood up and walked back around his desk towards the double doors seeing the tea tray on the serving table that he had forgot about asking for. Shaking his head thinking that he needed to name a successor for the title Hokage soon so that he could enjoy what was left of his life with is son and two grandsons. Maybe it's time to find Tsunade and have here recalled. Yes he would do that first thing in the morning but now he was going to go eat with Naruto and Orochi at Ichiraku's.


End file.
